Banana Love
by Shiverglow
Summary: Len becomes more interested in a girl than his favorite fruit. Oneshot


**It's kinda annoying to see so much RinxLen here, so I thought posting some LenXLuka would be nice.  
I did this a while ago, and I always thought about continuing it, though I never did. I'd rather just start a fresh fanfic for this amazing couple. Enjoy..****  
**

* * *

Luka took two packages of tuna off the shelf. She saw from the corner of her eyes Len coming up behind her.

"Hey Len, just put the bananas on top of the tuna." She put the tuna in the cart and waited for the bananas to be put in.

But nothing happened.

"Wait, what?" Len questioned.

Luka turned and looked at him oddly. He held nothing in his hands, when she had told him ten minutes ago to get bananas. "Where are the bananas?"

Len stood there and thought for a moment. "...OH RIGHT THE BANANAS!" He ran into the fruit section, kind of nerviously.

Luka watched him go and thought about what had happened. Len never forgets about the bananas whenever they went grocery shopping.

"Hey Luka, where should I put this sushi?" Rin asked, holding a package.

"Oh, just put it next to the onions. Also, is your brother feeling ok?"

Rin set the package in the cart and looked up at Luka. "What do you mean?"

"He's been acting really strange."

Rin crossed her arms. "Ya know, he doesn't ALWAYS think about bananas. He's got other important things in his life. Like underwear."

"It's not just that." Luka said. "He just...doesn't seem like himself lately-"

Luka was inturupted by Lui, who came speeding towards her.

"HEY LUKA LUKA I GOT CLAM CHOWDER!" He dunked the pack into the shopping cart, and then pumped his fist into the air.

"Clam chowder...what..." Rin quietly asked.

SeeU ran up to Lui and frowned. "I told you, we weren't supposed to get clam chowder! I said to get clams, THEN chowder."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"It's your fault."

"WHAT?"

"Hey kid, cat, calm down." Neru spaced out the two. SeeU frowned, while Lui stared off into space, as if nothing happened.

Len shortly came back with the bananas. Luka continued to shop, but every once in a while she would look at Len and wonder what he was thinking...

Len was thinking about two things.

He wasn't just thinking about it at the store. When everyone got home from the store, he was thinking about the two things too.

He was thinking about the bananas, and how he acted strange in the store, forgetting about the yellow fruit. He knew that was a mistake to forget about, because now, he knew that Luka was thinking about it too.

Luka was the second thing, because Len was in love with her.

And he was thinking about her a lot. A lot a lot. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to give her flowers and tuna, and tell her how much he loved her. He wanted to witness every time she laughed, and every time her eyes lit up with happiness. He wanted to hold her, close to his heart, and then he would feel warm inside. Warm.

He just didn't know how any of this would happen. It seemed impossible.

Besides, what if Luka didn't even like him back?

What would he do then?

Len considered, that if Luka didn't love him, he would crawl under a rock, grow a beard, and enjoy life as a hobo.

At least fangirls would probably not know who he was. Hopefully.

Well, as much as his fangirls were ever annoying and scary, he wanted to be with Luka. More than anything.

Len went into the kitchen and grabbed some bananas. He cut them up, put them in the blender, and pressed start.

Luka was working on something at the kitchen table. Business stuff, boring stuff, most likely. After about ten seconds, he stopped the blender, and poured the drink into a cup.

"Hey, Luka, you want me to make you a fish smoothie?"

Luka looked up from her work. "A-A what?"

"A fish smoothie."

"You know how to make a fish smoothie. Wow."

"Yeah, I know, it's talent."

Luka scoffed friendly, and then looked back at her work.

After taking a sip, Len set his cup down. "But uh, if you want me to make you a smoothie..just not a fish one. I don't know if that would be good. Drinking a fish."

Luka smiled, but didn't look up. "Yeah,sure. Just pour me some of the banana."

Len nodded and got out a cup from the cabinet. He poured the drink and walked over to the table and set it down next to her stuff.

"Thanks."

"Mm-hmm." Len replied. He took his cup off the countertop, then sat down at the table, across from Luka.

Out of the blue, Len came out with it.

"I like your hair."

Luka's eyes fluttered to him. She touched her long pink hair and began to comb her fingers through it.

"Yeah," Len continued. "I like your hair."

Luka sat up a little and smiled. She pushed her work away, and Len watched. It was lyrics for a song that looked to be a duet.

"Is there something you want to talk about Len?"

Len's expression changed. "Well..not really...I mean.."

Luka sighed, and looked at the clock on the kitchen wall.

"It's nearly 11:30...I think you should get some sleep.."

Len felt a little angry. "But I want to talk with you!"

Luka crossed her arms and leaned over the kitchen table. "Then why didn't you just say so when I asked?"

Len went quiet.

"Is it ok if I have a crush on you?" He asked.

Luka gave a short laugh. Len smiled. No matter the situation, he still liked hearing her laugh.

Luka paused. "Is this what it's all about? You liking me? Is this why, in the store, and the bananas?"

Len shrugged. "I guess so. I've been thinking about you a lot Luka."

There was some silence. Len realized Luka wanted him to go on.

"So, are you ok with it?"

Luka bit her lip. "What would you do if I wasn't?"

Len smiled some. "Become a hobo."

Luka smiled a little, but nothing big. She got out of her chair and stood up.

She crossed over to the other side of the table and kissed the top of Len's head.

"Well, we don't want you to become a hobo, do we?"

Len shrugged. "I guess not."

Len got out of his chair and smiled at Luka.

"Hey, um, are you gonna finish your smoothie?"

"Yeah, but in the morning."

Len didn't get upset. He was too happy to get upset.

He touched her long pink hair and combed his fingers through it. Luka grinned.

"You really do like my hair."

"It's beautiful."

She put her hand on top of his.

"This feels unreal to me. It feels like a movie." Len said.

"Maybe it is. Maybe we are in a movie. We're that corny couple that people roll their eyes at."

"Well, whatever. I kinda like the corny couples."

"Me too."

With their hands still holding on, they kissed each others lips. And after they stopped, Len held Luka for a while.

_Today was a good day,_ he thought.

* * *

**The end~  
If you're awesome and you want to see me do more LenXLuka, say so in a review. It's much appreciatted. See you soon...**


End file.
